wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dawn of the Tribes
Prologue One day, one fateful night, seven eggs were hidden,soon to hatch, one in a vast land of ice and snow, one in blazing desert sands, one in the cool rainforest, one deep in the ocean, one buried in mud, one on the highest mountain peak, and one in a dark place, where the moon was fullest and stars were brightest. On their hatching day, two moons soared into the sky, full as the other. It was the first Brightest Night. Although they did not know it yet, they had a destiny much darker and fateful than any other dragons would ever have. At first, the dragonets all looked the same; gold-colored, with subtle hints of other colors, but one couldn't tell what they really looked like; their forms were too hazy to see properly. Then, when their fragile bodies hit the moonlight, they transformed. The dragonet in the snow turned suddenly pale blue; tall, rigid spikes bristling down his spine and on his tail. The dragonet surrounded by sand turned a pale gold color, and his eyes turned black, complete with a poisonous barb on his tail. The rainforest dragonet turned a variety of colors, shifting constantly, and she sprouted fangs filled with a deadly venom. The ocean dragonet turned a deep teal, with webbed talons and gills on her glistening body. The muddy dragonet turned a muddy brown, with undertones of amber, and he was very strong. The mountain dragonet turned a scarlet-orange color and she had giant, powerful wings. The final dragonet turned midnight-black, with star-like silver scales on her wings and in the corners of her eyes, like teardrops. These dragonets would find a world of scavengers, and a dark path ahead of them. An Island of Hope Rain was NOT a lazy dragonet, no matter what the others said. She just had to take naps every so often, because she knew it was just something she must do. Really, she worked as hard as the others. And if they argued, well, a little corrosive venom threatening normally did the trick. Today, she was out hunting with Night, who sort of unnerved her a bit. She knew so much, and could easily read her mind. Not that that was horribly bad, because all of them grew up together and knew pretty much everything about everyone else. Their camp of dragons was far, far away from the scavengers, on a secluded island full of prey, water, supplies, and everything they could ever need. They consisted of Ice, Sand, herself, Night, Mud, Sky, and Sea. Although it was so perfect, they needed to send a few dragons out to gather it, although, if you asked Rain, prey was disgusting. She hated the feel of it. Nope. She'd choose fruit over prey any day, no matter how weird every other dragon thought it was. She stopped thinking about this abruptly as she noticed Night giving her a meaningful stare. All right, fin''e, she thought at Night. ''I'll hunt. The weird thing about her and Night, though, was that Rain seemed to enjoy thought-talking to her more than actually talking. The best way for her to hunt was to camouflage, which was something only SHE could do. Which consoled her a bit, because nearly everyone had firebreath except her, but her deadly venom must be WAY more terrifying. NOT DONE; Fanfiction by MEEEEE, SunstarofLeopardClan. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)